Ráno ve Wakandě
by Mary Barrens
Summary: První část série Příběhy z Wakandy. „Říkal jsem ti už," prohlásil Sam, „že než jsi nás přišel vytáhnout z vězení, objevil se tam Tony Stark, aby si před námi zatančil vítězný tanec, a neměl přitom na sobě nic kromě té pitomé masky, co nosí přes obličej?" Steve/Bucky, post Civil war


„Posledně, co jsem slyšel, Natasha a Clint jsou někde v Evropě. Nejsem si ani úplně jistý, jestli tam řeší nějakou misi nebo se jenom chtěli na chvíli schovat," řekl Sam a tlumeně si povzdychl.

„Hmm," zamumlal Steve poněkud neurčitě a neodtrhl pohled od velkého okna, za kterým po své laboratoři chodila Shuri, která podle toho, jak mávala rukama, něco vyprávěla Buckymu, držícímu se v závěsu za ní.

Nebylo to dlouho, co Buckyho znovu probudili. Jen pár týdnů. Ale probudili ho, protože Shuri vymyslela nějaký jednoduchý – údajně dokonale jednoduchý, geniálně jednoduchý, ale Steve se neodvažoval to soudit, i když se mu to už dvakrát nebo třikrát pokoušela vysvětlit – způsob, jak Buckymu zase vrátit jeho staré já. Ne všechno, ale dost na to, aby Bucky nemusel mít sám ze sebe strach, aby si mohl být jistý tím, že většina dalších chybějících vzpomínek se mu vrátí samovolně. Ne hned, dost možná ani ne v nejbližší době. Ale postupně. Časem.

Steve se na něj nemohl vynadívat, teď když Bucky zase chodil a mluvil a odpovídal na svoje jméno, jako by věděl, že je opravdu jeho, a _usmíval se_. Po _sedmdesáti letech_.

Steve už skoro ani nedoufal, že ho tak ještě někdy uvidí.

Tak co záleželo na nějakých detailech okolo? Jak moc mělo být důležité to, že Bucky rád tráví čas i s jinými lidmi než jen s ním – ne, to vlastně bylo dobře. Zatraceně dobře, že se Bucky neomezoval jen na něj jako na toho, koho znal, i když si ještě zdaleka nevybavil všechno. Bucky byl odjakživa společenský člověk, a to, že se zase snaží bavit s lidmi (a nepokouší se je zabít) přece muselo být dobré znamení. Steve byl rád, že se Bucky baví s lidmi.

„Clintova rodina je v bezpečí," oznámil Sam, v hlase něco jemného. „Ta ochrana, co jim poskytoval SHIELD zřejmě pořád není úplně špatná. Asi pomohlo, že o nich vlastně věděl jenom Fury. Wanda je teď u nich," informoval ho a Steve se opravdu, opravdu pokoušel soustředit na to, co mu Sam říká.

Sam se vracel do Wakandy každé dva nebo tři týdny, aby Steva a krále T´Challu informoval o tom, co se děje ve světě. S ostatními Avengery – kdo z nich je kde a jestli jsou všichni v bezpečí, alespoň relativně. Jak moc je Tony ještě naštvaný.

Po zbytek času se potloukal po světě a tak trochu se schovával před Iron Manem, který se po něm zřejmě ještě pořád pokoušel pátrat, ale nabídku zůstat ve Wakandě s díky odmítl. Protože Sam měl pořád ještě nějaký zbytek svého vlastního života, lidi – kromě nich – na kterých mu záleželo, někde jinde. Nebo měl jednoduše, na rozdíl od Steva, i trochu jiné starosti než pochodovat po chodbách plných naprosto neuvěřitelné techniky a sledovat, jak se jeho starý přítel snaží vrátit do normálního života.

Tedy po tom, co několik měsíců prakticky bez přestání posedával před velkou skleněnou bednou a přitom doufal, že je Shuri opravdu tak vynalézavá, jak se tváří.

„Vážně?" zeptal se tiše a mimoděk zadoufal, že je to odpovídající reakce na cokoli, co Sam právě řekl. Protože to bylo sice hloupé a rozhodně nevhodné, ale jak mohl Steve poslouchat – tedy _opravdu_ poslouchat, ne se tak jen tvářit – cokoli, o čem Sam právě mluvil, když byl Bucky zase sám sebou, po celých desetiletích, a jen pár desítek metrů od něj, jen za oknem, v tichém rozhovoru s někým, kdo není _Steve_. Steve věděl, jak strašně hloupé je soustřeďovat se na něco tak malicherného, ale nemohl si pomoct.

Sam na okamžik neřekl ani slovo, jako by přemýšlel, jak odpovědět. „Říkal jsem ti už," prohlásil po chvíli, „že než jsi nás přišel vytáhnout z vězení, objevil se tam Tony Stark, aby si před námi zatančil vítězný tanec, a neměl přitom na sobě nic kromě té pitomé masky, co nosí přes obličej?"

„Hm-m." Steve pomalu přikývl, pohled pořád upřený do laboratoře.

Sam se znovu zarazil, tentokrát na delší dobu, a potom udělal krok k němu a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Steve? Posloucháš mě vůbec?" zeptal se mírně starostlivě a následoval jeho pohled.

„Oh," dostal ze sebe. Jeho hlas zněl trochu zvláštně. Zmateně? Rozhodně dost zvláštně na to, aby to Steve zaregistroval a konečně se na něj podíval.

Sam se mírně mračil, zamyšlený, trochu překvapený. Ale potom se jeho obličej projasnil. „To vlastně hodně vysvětluje," prohodil a usmál se na něj tak široce, že se o něj Steve skoro začal bát. „Měl jsi mi říct, že máš jiné starosti." Dobrácky Steva plácl po rameni a Steve překvapeně zamrkal.

„Co?" dostal ze sebe zmateně.

Možná by nebylo úplně špatné, kdyby Sam chvíli mluvil tak, aby Steve pochopil, co se mu vlastně snaží říct?

Možná ho měl chvíli poslouchat, místo toho, aby zíral někam směrem –

Dobře, tak ne někam směrem. Zcela konkrétně, tak konkrétně, že se Sam jen sotva mohl splést, protože Steve nikdy nebyl žádný mistr, když došlo na přetvařování. To Natasha byla špion. On byl vždycky ten, kdo někam vpadl, občas alespoň dost tiše na to, aby mu to poskytlo prvek překvapení. Ale většinou ani to ne.

Steve se zašklebil.

Sam se přidušeně zasmál jeho výrazu a ke Stevově překvapení ani nevypadal dotčený jeho očividným nezájmem. Neměl vztek, přestože mu celou dobu, co tady stáli, Steve věnoval jen minimální pozornost. Nebyl otrávený tím, že si zřejmě celou tu dobu vykládal něco jen tak pro sebe, a Steve neměl ani tolik slušnosti, aby ho alespoň zarazil. Vlastně vypadal pobaveně.

Ne, ve skutečnosti vypadal, jako by Vánoce přišly o měsíc dřív.

„Ty _žárlíš_!" prohlásil Sam s jistotou. Bez zaváhání. Pořád pobaveně.

„Co?" Steve potřásl hlavou a trochu neupřímně se zasmál. Tak neupřímně, že to skoro škrábalo v krku, a on si ani nechtěl představovat, co přesně v jeho smíchu slyší Sam. „Ne, samozřejmě, že ne."

Sam ho neposlouchal. „Žárlíš," zopakoval pevně, aniž mu dal prostor k nějaké reakci. „Na Shuri."

Steve pootevřel pusu, aby se pokusil nějak bránit, jenomže nemohl najít ta pravá slova. Nic z toho, co ho napadlo, nemohlo Sama tak snadno přesvědčit, když už si očividně stačil udělat vlastní názor. A tak zase stiskl rty k sobě, pohled upřený na Sama.

Ve skutečnosti to byla hloupost. Steve rozhodně neměl potřebu žárlit na Shuri. Na té dívce něco bylo a Steve by byl první, kdo by to řekl nahlas. Byla hezká a dost rázná na to, aby si nenechala všechno líbit. Vynalézavá a ochotná pomoci i neznámému muži, který se dostal do velkých potíží. Chytrá tak, že by z toho Tony musel mít krizi osobnosti.

Nebylo nic zvláštního na tom, že s ní Bucky tak rychle našel společnou řeč. Bucky byl vždycky oblíbený mezi dívkami, už tenkrát před válkou, ještě v Brooklynu. Vždycky s nimi uměl mluvit, uměl je okouzlit, vždycky byla nějaká dívka, která čekala na jediný jeho pohled. Steve na to byl zvyklý. Nebylo nic zvláštního nebo překvapivého na tom, že to netrvalo dlouho, než našel nějakou další dívku, která s ním chtěla trávit čas. Se kterou se mohl smát.

Steve nikdy nežárlil na žádnou z těch dívek, se kterými Bucky trávil čas (které držel za ruku nebo s nimi tančil nebo je večer přede dveřmi líbal na dobrou noc), protože cokoli, co k Buckymu cítil on sám, bylo tak nereálné, že nemělo smysl o tom ani uvažovat.

Bucky by ho nikdy nechtěl, ne takhle, a Steve se s tím smířil už před více než sedmdesáti lety. Nikdy nečekal nic víc než Buckyho přátelství, a jen to, že se Bucky vrátil a že konečně věděl, kdo je, byl prakticky zázrak. Steve neměl potřebu pokoušet štěstí a bylo hloupé – a absolutně zbytečné – žárlit, když byly věci tak, jak byly.

„Nebuď směšný," zabručel směrem k Samovi, ale sám cítil, jak mu zrudly tváře. Zatraceně. To byl teda perfektní způsob, jak ho přesvědčit o tom, že si nevymýšlí.

Sam pochybovačně zvedl obočí a Steve uhnul pohledem. Jako by to ještě mělo smysl. Jako by si Sam už dávno všechno nedomyslel, protože Sam byl zatraceně chytrý, když na to přišlo. Steve si nebyl jistý, jestli to vědí i všichni ostatní a jenom je jim hloupé si ho na to ptát, nebo jestli je přece jen o něco méně průhledný, než se sám obává.

A oh, kruci, ví o tom _Bucky_?

Bucky, jako by přesně věděl, že se o něm právě někdo baví, zvedl hlavu, a když si všiml, že se na něj Steve dívá, usmál se. Ne tím zářivým úsměvem, kterým kdysi okouzloval davy. Jen mírně, snad trochu nejistě, což bylo ve skutečnosti naprosto směšné, vzhledem k tomu, že se znali – kolik? Přes devadesát let? Copak kdy měl Bucky důvod být nejistý, před ním?

Steve mu úsměv opětoval a Sam si tlumeně odfrkl a pokusil se to zamaskovat falešným zakašláním. A jistě, Steve měl Sama rád, jistěže měl, ale bylo tohle opravdu nutné? Takhle mu to předhazovat?

Steve se trochu ublíženě zamračil. Jako by si už tak nepřipadal hloupě. Bezva.

Sam se přidušeně zasmál, než se mu podařilo ovládnout se. „Tedy, chtěl jsem jenom říct, že je úplně normální, že se každý občas do někoho zakouká," dostal ze sebe a přátelsky ho šťouchl do ramene. Oči mu zářily pobavením. A potom se na Steva podíval pořádně a během dvou vteřin zvážněl. „Ale," krátce zaváhal. Na čele se mu objevily vrásky. Sam si o něj dělal _starosti_. „Tohle je něco víc, že ano? Mnohem, _mnohem_ víc."

Steve odtrhl pohled od Buckyho a pořádně se na Sama podíval. Ale neodpověděl. Sam už stejně všechno věděl, protože Steve měl zřejmě obličej, za který se nedalo nic schovat.

Steve upřímně doufal, že pokud ho jednou napadne zahrát si s někým poker, najde se někdo, kdo ho zastaví, než prohraje všechno, co má.

„Dobře." Sam pomalu přikývl. _Chápavě_ přikývl.

„Ne, já –" pokusil se Steve slabě a zcela zbytečně. Hořce se zasmál a trhnul rameny. „Dobře. Ano." Jeho pohled zabloudil zpátky k Buckymu, který byl očividně znovu zcela zaujatý rozhovorem se Shuri. „Chtěl jsem Buckyho – vlastně skoro od chvíle, co jsem ho poznal."

Sam se trochu zamračil a nic neřekl. Jen mu položil ruku na rameno a mírně stiskl, jako tiché povzbuzení.

Steve si dlouze povzdychl.

Bucky a Shuri si za velkým oknem do laboratoře nepřestávali povídat.


End file.
